Red Doll
by MercenaryCrime
Summary: After losing his innocence, Allen has to try living without it with his former enemy. But that was only the beginning, now that he starts to feel attracted to a particular Noah... tykixallen
1. Chapter 1

Your blood soaked my once pristine glove, I never liked dirtying my gloves, it's always a pain to change them but right now it doesn't matter. If only you weren't an exorcist then maybe we wouldn't have to be enemies.

But life can be cruel and God crueler. Why create such a beautiful creature to only have it walk amongst the carnage of this war you, yourself helped to create? That's why I follow the Earl of the Millennium. We'll make sure that beauty such as this never has to be wasted again.

You lay motionless, those silver mercury eyes faded with the dying light of your life. I can hear the sound of your heartbeat slow and weak in that slender chest you hide under that wrenched coat.

Red suits you more than black since it spills around you like a burial shroud to wrap around you gentle form.

Soon enough my eyes catch the movement of your chest… you still breath despite the fact that your feeble heart has been pierced and the blood should be filling the cavity of your chest.

It's hard to tell if I felt relieved or annoyed but that didn't bother me the least as I lifted you from that bloody pool and carried you like the delicate bride you are. Your eyes slowly close but your heart still defiantly holds off death. Such an admirable fighter for a human of your superiority it's enough to amuse me.

Maybe since that innocence of yours is gone, I may be able to keep you as my own precious little doll. You do look like one. With your porcelain skin that glistened like the colour of skim milk perfectly matching the gentle curves of your body and white hair and even your eyes. That curse of yours was never ugly to begin with; it just complimented those fine features.

A work of art that God had cruelly let waste away just likes flowers facing the brutal force of the winter.

But that doesn't matter… your mine, mine to keep and cherish forever…

….

**This is just the beginning; post a review if you want me to continue…**


	2. Chapter 2

Allen woke to pain searing, it was screaming through every each of his body. His eyelids refused to open but he could hear the slightly creak of something underneath him as he tried his best to move. This panicked him slightly… where was he? Was he dead or something else?

He shivered, he really didn't want to think about it as he took in deep breaths and tried moving one hand. It worked, his fingers slowly responding and curling around the silkiness of some kind of sheet.

Then he brought that hand up to feel what was wrong with his other arm. Allen couldn't feel it nor did it respond in anyway, it was almost as if it…

His hand felt around the stump just below his elbow, it wasn't there, his left arm. That was enough to snap his eyes open and bolted upright as he continued to gingerly hold the stumped arm.

This… those awful dream about the Noah destroying his arm… it had all been real but where was he?

He slowly gazed around the room, taking it in through the dimness of the lighting. It was well sized but not large all the walls were a dark colour he couldn't clearly make out. Allen noticed that he had been sleeping on a bed and a clean white shirt had replaced his exorcist's coat.

'What…?' his voice was small and afraid, his confusion evident as he curled himself tightly on the bed, hoping that this itself was just another horrible nightmare of his.

A sudden click of the door made Allen turn to see who was just about to enter. The door opened slowly while he was filled with dread at the thought of the person on the other side.

Allen pulled the sheet up, maybe to put a barrier between him and the person… whoever they were. It was small security but it didn't last long when he finally saw the person's face.

It was a Noah, dark umber skin and the seven stigmata etched across their forehead but what scared Allen the most that this Noah was the one that had destroyed his arm.

'You're awake shounen? Aw, come on don't give me that look, you should be glad you're still alive,' the man spoke softly but there was a mocking tone in his voice as Allen shuffled as far away as he could but the wall stopped him from going any further.

'What? Nothing… that's disappointing after all I did show you mercy,'

'Y-you killed me!' Allen stammered but his voice sounded pathetic, he was afraid and that was due to the lack of power. He had nothing to protect himself against the Noah now, no innocence, no nothing.

The Noah frowned and slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants with a wistful expression on his face.

'Tried anyway, which I'm thankful for…' The Noah leaned forward as Allen flinched when he felt their fingers gently lift his chin up. Never had Allen feel so intimidated in his life with his face just centimeters from the other.

'You truly are the flower battling the harsh winter, truly it is pitiful,' Allen slapped his hand away, thankfully he could, knowing the man's ability to 'chose' what he allowed to touch.

'Bastard…' Allen hissed under his breath as the Noah pretended to be hurt by the comment.

'It's Tyki, Tyki Mikk,'

'I don't care, just leave me alone!' Allen tried to chuck a pillow in the Noah direction but it just phased through the man, which just worsened his mood. Tyki was chuckling now, fairly amused by Allen's childish tantrum.

'You have no choice, shounen, you can no longer fight us nor can you consider those exorcists your friends…'

'Shut up…'

'You're just another human that will die once we win,'

'I said SHUT UP!' Allen tried to shove Tyki away but like the pillow Allen past through him and landed hard on the ground. He winced as he tried to sit up again while Tyki chuckled at him.

'See, human…' the Noah roughly grabbed his right arm and pulled Allen to his feet, faces once again a little too close.

'And mine,' Allen stiffened when he heard the last words but in his shock he didn't realize that Tyki was walking out of the room.

'Now be a good boy and don't go wondering out of this room,'

Only when the door close did Allen finally let those tears fall.

….

**Here's another chapter to chew on while I work on the others!**

**Please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tyki entered the room with a tray of food, the young boy was still refusing to eat anything and he didn't want the boy to starve. He didn't bring him here only to starve him!

Allen was curled on the furthest corner of the bed as usual trying to keep as much distant between them. Tyki was slightly disappointed by this but really couldn't blame the kid; he was still getting his little head around these things.

The boy after all had been expecting death but here he was alive and well… looking pretty cute the way he hunched over and scowled probably pretending that Tyki wasn't there in the first place.

'You're still not going to eat are you?' Tyki whistled as he set the food down on the table beside the bed. The boy did say or do anything as he back was further exposed to the Noah. Tyki chuckled and took a seat looking at the deliciously prepared food.

'It's pretty good, shounen, you're sure you don't want any?'

'No,' came the only reply Tyki got but it didn't bother the man the slightest because this time round he had come with at least one trick up his sleeve.

'Might want to rethink that, shounen, I've also got dessert,' his words caused the boy to glance over at the tray of food. Allen was starved, the Noah could tell and it was only a matter of time before he either died of it or finally gave in to the temptation.

'No,' Allen said again but his eyes didn't revert from the covered dish that Tyki purposefully put his hand on. It was a sleazy trick, he knew that but the boy was the stubborn type so methods like this were approvable.

'Really? A little bird told me that you favor mitarashi dango, it would be a shame if I had to eat these all to myself,' Tyki smirked as he lifted the cover to reveal the syrup-soaked dessert and the almost drooling reaction of the boy.

There was a slight shift in the younger boy's body as he slowly turned around. Tyki could see a frown knit those slender eyebrows together.

'What's the catch?' Allen asked cautiously and Tyki was glad that the trick finally worked before picking up a plate of food.

'Eat this first then you can have them,' Tyki said as the silver eyes darted from him, to the plate of food then to the mitarashi dango. The weariness he saw was laughable as the pale hand hesitated to take the plate.

But then determination flashed in those silver pools and the plate was wrenched from Tyki's hand at a frightful speed leaving him slightly speechless. The Noah watched Allen devour the plate immediately despite only having the use of one arm, it would seem that the boy was skilled at eating with only one anyway.

'Bastard,' Allen muffled as he wiped any excess food from his face as Tyki snickered at him.

'Why thank you, and as promised the dessert but you'll have to sit at the table to eat them,' Allen hesitated when he mentioned that probably because the boy didn't want to move away from his position on the bed. But it would seem that he surprised Tyki again by hurrying past and sitting at the table.

'You really are a simple child, shounen,' Allen glared at him but settled down to eat the mitarashi dango on the plate. Just after one bite, the boy paused.

'… It's good…'

'Isn't it, I got it just for you, shounen,' Tyki said as the boy glanced away.

'But aren't I suppose to be your enemy?' The Noah sighed in frustration.

'You are no longer a threat to my family so of course not,' the boy still didn't seem satisfied with the answer but still continued to eat. Then Tyki blinked when he remembered something.

'Oh right, Road said she was coming to visit you while I'm out on a mission,' Allen froze but whether it was for his mission or Road he didn't care that much about it as he felt the boy's mercury eyes follow him to the door.

'Night shounen,'

….

**Seems like a bit of a drag but I'm still hoping to get somewhere with this and so please keep up the REVIEWS, I do love reading them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Allen was nervous, very nervous, he hadn't seen Road since the time she drove a candle into his left eye. But being without his innocence was frightening him more. What was he to do if she decided to be sadistic?

He shivered, not really looking forward to the young girl's visit that Tyki had mentioned before leaving. Allen never felt this terrified since the death of Mana, here he was at the mercy of the Noah without anything to defend himself. He was now just an ordinary cursed human.

There was a knock on the door that halted all thoughts as he slowly glanced towards the entrance.

Road skipped into the room as if she never felt the tension coming from Allen and smiled brightly but almost sinisterly at him. Though her child like appearance can fool almost everyone, those who know of her background are aware of the sadistic streak within her.

Allen, having experienced that first hand, knew that the girl could be rather unpredictable.

'Are you enjoying your stay Allen~?' Allen didn't answer, he was afraid to but she should obviously know what he was thinking because she suddenly laughed.

'Heh, I know what will change your mood… how about a tea party? I got an outfit for you and everything~!' Road's enthusiasm wasn't a good sign for him as Allen pressed his back against the wall shaking his head. Road didn't seem the slightest bit amused by his answer.

'Tyki asked me to get you out of this room and that's what I intend to do …'

….

It was a fight that Allen would lose because he found himself being dragged to another room by Road. There was nothing he couldn't do except go along with it for now almost wishing that Tyki hadn't been so cruel as to leave him in her care.

Then there was the issue of dressing up that really bothered Allen the most. She had cleverly gotten him into wearing a short dress of white with black lace trimming. To match the outfit he had black ribbons tied into his hair as if he was a girl. The long sleeves covered the horrible stump that remained of his left arm. Then knee high boots clad his feet perfectly matched the rest of the outfit.

'Aw~ don't be like that Allen~ you look so adorable,' Road chimed from the other side of the round table set with pink china teacups and a matching pot. Allen sat there feeling almost belittled by the young Noah; he was lost for words and very angry.

The only thing that made this slightly better was that he wasn't the only one dragged into this by Road. Lero, the Earl's umbrella was whining non-stop in her hand as she waved him childishly around her.

At least she bothered with getting some sweet treats of sugared biscuits and red-stripped candy brimming over the edge of a large glass bowl placed in the middle of the table.

'Come on Allen~ have something, I got everything just for you,' she pouted before letting go of Lero and grabbing a handful of candy. Allen stubbornly refused preferring to try and stretch the short dress to his knees. But failed miserably at it.

'Hmm~ maybe if you're good, I'll let you go outside,' Allen glanced up, it was yet another temptation, which was hard to tell if it was genuine.

'The catch?' Allen grumbled as Road snickered at him.

'You play with me and be my doll from time to time~' Road sadistic smile was not missed by him as he shivered. Allen didn't want to be her doll but going outside might give him a chance to escape. But without his innocence, he would be screwed if he were found by akuma.

Road took his silence as an answer.

'Then let's play~ Allen please pass me the teapot,' Allen reluctantly did so struggling with the absurd weight with only one hand.

….

Road finally left him alone once an akuma walked into the room saying that the Earl wanted to see her briefly. Allen sighed with relief when she left the room with a angry pout on her lips.

He slowly got up and wondered over to the door and listened carefully outside. Once he was satisfied, he checked the handle and was surprised to find that it was open. Allen frowned, surely they would still expect him to try and escape from them.

But he didn't hover on the thought for long as he bolted silently down the long corridor hoping to find a way out of here!

….

**Author's note:**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but had slight writers block… hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to write…**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

It would seem that for once his lack of direction came in handy because he had actually found a door that worked! Allen ran his finger along the doorframe to find that a slight breeze blew through despite it leading into a building.

He was skeptical about the wind actually coming from outside the Ark but he opened the door ajar just to check and sure enough it was.

It was night outside despite it being all fine and sunny on the Ark. The wind blew gently through the trees as Allen breather in the outside air. He quickly stepped through before one of the Noah or akuma found out that he had escaped.

The door had been connected to a winding path of light grey gravel that shone in the moonlight. Allen caught the scent of some sort of sweet fragrance being carried on the wind. But it wasn't long until his left eye activated sending a shocking pain through his entire body.

Allen stumbled over the stones before he lost his footing and fell heavily onto the ground gasping. His heart was racing as his eye whipped around excruciatingly. All about him he saw the bound souls of akuma.

He had never thought that there could be so many populating within his eyes detection radius. It was literally impossible as Allen struggled to get to his feet and move forward. He had to get away from here because with his innocence destroyed he couldn't possibly save those pitiful souls or himself if an akuma were to find him.

Making his way off the path, Allen staggered towards a running creek. An oriental bridge was built over it and it led towards the ghostly presence of a blooming sakura*. The wind blow again sending the pale petals over the rocky ground and rustled the short dress he was wearing.

If he weren't in pain, Allen would have had the time to feel embarrassed about wearing something like this.

Suddenly the pain rippled through his body again. It was as if his eye was willing himself to destroy the detected akuma but that was impossible. Allen felt his eyes sting with the oncoming tears.

He had only felt this helpless one other time and that was when his innocence first activated and killed Mana. Allen felt the water leak from his eyes now. How on earth was he going to keep his promise to Mana now?

….

Tyki sighed heavily as he phased through the wall and into an empty alleyway. He was relieved that he had finally assassinated a person from his list that the Earl had given to him.

It was his first successful one but not his first but beside that; Tyki strolled calmly into the streets. He had to make his way to the other end of town just to get back on the Ark.

Then his thought fell onto that of the ex-exorcist that he had took back with him after destroying the boy's innocence. Tyki was just hoping that Road hadn't gotten carried away with her not so childish games that even he wasn't safe from.

Road had been the only person that he could rely on to take care of the boy. His brother was definitely out of the question and Tyki couldn't trouble the Earl. The Earl had allowed him to keep the kid alive despite being on his hit list.

[Short time skip]

Tyki finally arrived on the Ark and was surprised to see Road sitting on the table swinging her legs with a mischievous grin on her face. He knew that she was up to something.

'What? And before you answer that, where's shounen?' Road sneered and Tyki felt a shiver go down his spine. He was most likely not going to like what she was going to say next.

'He wondered off, when I heard Millennie was back,' Tyki groaned and put his top hat on the table beside her before unbuttoning his coat.

'Is he still on the Ark?' He wouldn't have mind if the kid was wondering around lost here because it would be easier to find the boy.

'Nope~' She was giggling gleefully now as she leaned on her knees.

'Road!' then Tyki sighed; he shouldn't expect anything more from the Noah of Dreams.

'Where is he?' He said as calmly as he could but couldn't help but be worried… he destroyed the kid's innocence, if an akuma were to catch him, Tyki might as well have killed him already.

'Somewhere in the Kyoto district, but you better hurry before Millennie calls for us,' Tyki sweat dropped as he wondered if she had this planned from the very beginning just for her own entertainment.

'Fine,' Tyki said through gritted teeth as he felt Road at the table and went to find the nearest gate that would lead him to Kyoto.

….

**Hi guys, sorry about the lateness of his chapter but here it is…**

**For some reason I chose Kyoto (don't know why?)**

***Sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese, I was just a bit lazy in writing the two words in English :/ **

**C;**


	6. Chapter 6

….

Allen was scared, without his left arm he couldn't fulfill the wishes that his left eye demanded of him. He couldn't save those twisted souls without innocence… Why did it have to be him?

He huddled in on himself trying to block out what his eye sensed but it was too great, never had he thought that akuma could be so highly concentrated in one area. Allen's face was wet as tears streamed down his face.

_Please… help me… help please… me…_

No, Allen tried to block his ears but it was futile as the agonizing voice still got through, pleading and crying out to him.

'I can't do anything… please stop asking me…' Allen whispered painfully as he tried to curl up even tighter in his hiding place. But even he wasn't convinced that here was safe either.

He knew that there weren't any human beings around, just akuma portraying those that had summoned them in the first place. Nothing else… was this place the land of the walking dead? It certainly felt that way especially with the pain that came from seeing the world in its black and white hell.

Twisting corroding souls, screaming for freedom… salvation even if they knew themselves that it was pointless. Particularly when the only one who could see them could no longer do anything about it.

Allen's body shuddered when yet another wave of pain wracked through his body. The poor boy couldn't take it anymore as he began to sob even louder despite the risk of an akuma hearing him.

Why…? Why must he _suffer_ like this? Why must _they_ suffer?

Never in his life had he felt like this, it reminded him of those long winter days when he was batter and bruised from a beating. Just lying in the snow cursing the gullible bastard who was thought to live in the so-called heaven in the sky.

Allen winced as the wind picked up from the outside and shook the foundations of the walls around him. He just wished that someone could save him from the hell on earth.

….

Tyki wasn't in a good mood, not after finding out that Road went too far in one of her childish games. Without innocence, Allen would likely die if he met up with an akuma and akuma in Japan were particularly feral.

Any akuma would be wise enough to avoid him just in case he sought to take his anger out on them.

Glancing around Tyki tried his best to understand where the boy could have hidden himself. Probably he knew of the situation he was in and went into hiding… at least Tyki hoped he would.

But the kid would begin to feel the helplessness of with not having his innocence and the addition of Allen's cursed eye must be mounting a high level of stress.

'Where the hell are you, shounen?' Tyki hissed with annoyance as he paced through the empty streets. The longer he searched the more the Noah believed that Allen had most likely run into an akuma.

What the fuck was Road thinking? Right at that current moment Tyki was convinced that there was something definitely wrong with the ninth Noah.

Soon he paused on a bridge leading over a wide running stream. But even so, Tyki still couldn't find Allen, the Noah even worried that he might be too late. It was about then, when Tyki turned to leave for some other part of town when he heard a distinct sound that easily separated itself from the landscape.

Tyki frowned, wondering if it had been the gist of his imagination when he heard it again. Nope definitely not… but Tyki prayed that his search would soon be over. Listening carefully to the wind, he caught the sound coming from one of the nearby houses.

Walking towards the building, Tyki pulled the sliding door to the side and walked in not caring to remove his shoes, as was Japanese customs. He strode through the small hallway hoping to catch another peep from whatever was making the sounds.

The sound came again and Tyki could clearly make out the sound to be that of someone crying out in pain and hysteria.

'Shounen?' Tyki picked his pace a little as he entered a single room he presumed was supposed to be a bedroom and glanced around. He still couldn't see anyone but he was confident that the sound came from this room.

The wail rose again as the wind battered against the paper walls and Tyki's gold eyes trailed to the cupboard tucked cleverly into the corner of the room. He went over and slid the door open revealing a red eyed, white-headed boy dressed in a short dress most likely Road's doing.

'What are you doing in the closet, Shounen?' Tyki almost sighed in relief before the boy glanced up from his curled position taking in Tyki's presence. But what shocked Tyki the most was that Allen suddenly lunged forward, knocking Tyki off his feet and landing his back hard on the tatami mats.

The Noah sat up and just watched as Allen's right hand dug into his shirt and seemed reluctant to let go. It almost made Tyki wonder about the full extent of Allen's ordeal from being left to roam Japan without his innocence. He sighed quietly before hesitantly placing his hand on those white locks of hair.

Tyki didn't mind such close contact despite Allen hating him for keeping him alive for reason that the Noah was not going to let the ex-exorcist know just yet.

….

**A/N **

**Sorry guys about the short delay but I hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**And Please REVIEW! Very happy if you leave one C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Almost lost my head there for a sec, but it looks like i don't know how to read reviews yet **

**SORRY for the mix on my idiotic half XD**

….

Allen hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep but when he woke up it was to the same dark room. The same room that he woke up to after he had lost his left arm to the Noah, Tyki.

Well at least his eye had stopped throbbing, which he only registered then till he heard shuffling coming from the nearby chairs. Allen only had to slightly turn his head to know that it was Tyki himself that was sitting silently in the chair gazing back at him with those golden eyes.

'You're up again, Shounen? You really know how to cause trouble,' The Noah seemed to casually say as he leaned against the table. Allen couldn't help but scowl at the cause of all his pain and problems.

'You… I hate you!' Allen sat up and grabbed the pillow his head had been lying on and threw it at the Noah. Tyki seemed to say as he swatted the padded thing away and stood up.

'Hmm… that's old news to me kid,' the Noah deadpanned but it just caused Allen to fume inside.

'Because of you I can't move forward! I can't save those bound souls…' Allen shouted getting louder with each word he speak. The Noah seemed to wince from the harshness in his voice.

'So you use people…' Allen froze from his fit of rage and stared at the levelheaded Noah.

'No…'

….

Tyki could clearly see the boy's hesitation; after all the Noah was expecting this kind of reaction from the moment Allen woke up. But what disappointed the third Noah most was the fact that Allen had used only to settle the unease in him and blamed Tyki for everything.

Not that Tyki could blame Allen, it was indeed his fault that the kid lost his innocence but the Noah couldn't help but wonder if the boy was making excuses.

'Do you still believe your friends will come for you?' Tyki saw the silvery eyes stare at him with unwinding determination.

'They will come I know it!' Tyki blinked in mild surprise as he noticed something glint deep within the depths of blackness centered in those mercury pools. The Noah turned his back to the kid for a moment.

'Don't get me wrong, I like your spark but your friends aren't coming. According to a report from an akuma in China, the group you were with retreated,' Tyki glanced over his shoulder and caught the dejection that crossed the kids face only to be replaced by fury.

'Y-you're lying, they will come!'

'Just admit it, you are still just a dispensable tool to use. Once broken you can easily be replaced with another sooner or later,' Tyki walked to the door as he heard the movement of sheets behind him and as soon as the door closed, a loud bang echoed.

The Noah presumed Allen had thrown a chair across the room just as he left but didn't dwell on it long. What seemed to bother him was that glint, it wasn't natural but it had him rather concerned.

Maybe he'll discuss it with the Earl…

….

**Short chapter and all but please leave a review about your thoughts on the story C:**


	8. Chapter 8

….

Tyki slowly walked down the dim corridor, for some reason Allen's rage bothered him. Especially the spark that was alight in his silver eyes. These recent events might be progressing into something beyond even his expectations.

It concerned him and the only person whom he was willing to tell this to would be the Earl… if the First Apostle didn't make an amusement out of it. Tyki paused outside the room where the Earl also went into whenever he had arrived home from his trip-visiting people mourning over loved ones.

'Come in,' Tyki sighed at the voice that came from the other side of the door when he was just about to knock. But he took the invitation nonetheless and greeted the Earl with a curt nod.

'Lord Millennium,' Tyki said as he strolled into the room filled with endless telegrams with numbers. The Third child was unsure exactly how many were here but that wasn't what he wanted to find out.

'What is it Tyki-pon, are you not enjoying your toy~' Tyki growled at the mentioning of his pet name but didn't complain further on that matter.

'Shounen seems to be showing some abnormal signs for someone whom lost their innocence,' Tyki spoke lowly as the Earl stopped whatever he was doing and turned to him.

'I've noticed something strange the moment you brought the child here and it's not the curse his left eye possesses… though that is a concern itself,' the Earl grumbled the last part so Tyki paid no heed to it and just focused on what was said first.

'What are you saying Lord?'

'Innocence is a vile thing hence we destroy it, but under certain _circumstances_ it can overrule the laws of nature,' the Earl replied as he continued to rock back and forth in his chair. Tyki frowned at the possible nature of innocence.

'You are saying it is still alive?'

'Maybe or we are just seeing the will of Allen Walker, he's a stubborn boy and never obedient with rules~' The Earl's words were far more confusing than the last. Tyki was certain that the Earl was just being difficult. But he did agree with the boy being the sort to be ignorant to his current condition.

'Of course, Lord Millennium,' Tyki didn't want to go further or risk bulging his mind with unnecessary thoughts.

'Before you go Tyki-pon…'

'Yes?'

'Please report to me any obscure developments with the boy, he is one interesting fellow it would be a shame not to take advantage of his time here,' Tyki left after that but was less than satisfied with the answers he had received but that was the Earl after all.

The man never was specific about anything unless he deemed it worthy so Tyki knew better than to dwell on it.

The Noah walked back to his room and was slightly surprised to find Allen fast asleep on the bed. But it didn't seem like a peaceful one by the way the boy's brows knitted together and sweat glistened in the candlelight.

Even the boy's breathing was labored as Tyki pulled a chair beside the bed and sat down. He brushed the strands of soft white hair from the boy's falls, the supposed nightmare was causing Allen's body to twitch and jerk about under the covers.

Tyki pulled his hand away from the boy's face and clasped the clenching fist lying beside Allen's head. Even a Noah knew how to feel concerned; Tyki had family that he cared for even though most of them were as mad as a hatter.

….

**Phew~ got the chapter done, I was kinda stuck for a bit there but finally got it written… **

**Hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! C:**


	9. Chapter 9

….

Allen woke up feeling a warm presence beside him. He could tell that someone was firmly grasping his right hand and the soft breathing. But what felt strange to Allen was that he felt safe for the first time since waking up in Noah's Ark.

However, the feeling was short lived when he found out who exactly was holding his hand. Allen snatched his hand away quickly before backing into the wall, the person who had once been sleeping beside his bed was now stirring.

'What's gotten you so flustered, shounen?' Allen glared at the Noah angrily and pointed accusingly at the man.

'W-what do you think you're doing?' Allen demanded at Tyki whom just sighed restlessly. The man ran his hands throw his dark curly hair before leaning back into the frame of the chair.

'You were having a nightmare,'

Allen flinched as he vividly remembered what had woken him up in the first place. It was a nightmare where he was alone in the darkness with the voices of countless trapped souls calling out relentlessly.

He had been drowning in their endless despair and anguish until something seemed to reach out… almost like the time he got lost in the world outside the Ark.

Had it been Tyki he had sensed?

'Why would you care?' Allen snapped as he were rather disturbed by the idea that the Noah's presence helped softened the living nightmare he had experienced.

To his surprise, the man didn't take any offence to his words and just shrugged his shoulders. But Allen couldn't deny the smirk twitching at the corners of the Noah's mouth.

'Because I'm taking care of you, is that enough reason,'

'No, I just wish you'd kill me since you failed the first time,' Allen hadn't seen the movement because it happened as soon as the words left his mouth. Tyki was leaning across the bed and had Allen pinned against the wall by his shoulder.

Allen soon found himself staring into the eyes of a very angry Noah; it hadn't been a wise choice to anger Tyki in the first place seeing how vulnerable he is. But what baffled him was why… why was the man acting this way?

'Is that what you think? That I'm only keeping you alive just to kill you again!' Tyki hissed as Allen winced under his hot breath. The man was leaning closer till there were only a few inches separating them.

'What would even be the point in bringing you here in the first place!' For some reason Tyki's grip loosened and Allen was left shaken by what had happened. The Noah simply stood up without catching Allen's eye and went to leave the room.

'Get some rest, I'll send you food later,' with that the door closed leaving Allen belittled, frightened and most of all, confused. He had only spoke on what he believed was the Noah's intention but now began to doubt the whole thing. Why was he even brought here in the first place?

….

Tyki was pacing back and forth ever since he came to the study. He hadn't meant to snap but somehow he had found Allen's words rather offending.

'Tyki~ if you didn't come here to help me with my homework then leave,' Road grumbled as she sat at the table with a book beside her and paper in front of her.

'What I do is entirely my business but I'm not helping you with your homework,' Tyki snapped then growled at himself for taking it out on Road. If Sheryl found out he'd have his head.

While thinking that, he stopped and slumped down in the chair in front of the crackling fire. Tyki leaned forward and held his head in his hands. He heard moving coming from the table Road was at and felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

'You really love him don't you?'

….

**Short but I might take longer to write the next chapter… maybe… I need to think….**

**Please leave a REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

….

Allen had lost track of time ever since he had first woken on the Ark. But he could tell that it had been too long. How he knew was the fact that he was now mindlessly staring at the mirror in the small bathroom attached to his room. His hair had grown past his shoulders and there were bags underneath his eyes.

The nightmares were becoming more ruthless and Allen feared sleep more than being killed by the Noah. The countless souls that had entered his dreams tormented him and between the time Allen had angered Tyki and now, he rarely felt the warm presence beside him. He secretly missed the Noah that gave him that, but his pride didn't-no-couldn't let him to admit he needed the man.

His nightmares… felt as if the souls were after him, wanting to punish him for not being able to save them.

Allen's hand that lay on the cool stone basin was now curled into a tight fist. He hated himself; it was a simple as that. He had wanted to save but now he needed saving and Allen doubted it would ever come.

The Noah had been right about one thing, his friends were never coming, and they probably didn't even know that he was alive.

'Mana…' Allen felt warm tears roll down his cheeks as he whispered the name of his beloved father. He sank to the floor and let his right hand wonder over the stump of the other.

He had forgotten what it felt like to have the red scaly arm and the feeling of freeing a trapped akuma soul. It was now in his past and he didn't like it. He had promised Mana that he'd move forward no matter what but he no longer could, he felt trapped like the very souls he tried to save.

'I'm so sorry… Mana,' he sobbed as he closed his eyes further hoping to stop the tears from coming again. He wanted a hole to open up and swallow him just to get rid of this dreadful feeling. It was about then that Allen noticed the presence by the door.

'Allen…' Allen recognized the sound of Road's voice; the young Noah seemed worried as he slightly lifted his head and gazed at her through the gaps in his white hair. Her skin was the usual umber colour and her eyes glistened a saddening gold as she came up and knelt beside him. She was trying to peer at his downcast face but Allen shifted his head and let the white hair obscure anything once again.

But that didn't stop her from reaching out, her hand placed comfortingly on his thigh. Allen wanted to push her away but right now he just needed a presence beside him. To reassure him that everything was all right, no matter whom it was from.

'…' Nothing was said between them but Allen didn't put it past Road to try something but her lips remained sealed. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulders and pulled him to her chest. Allen listened to the comforting thumps of her heart, something she had done when they had first met.

'Allen, what if I told you that your friends have made it to the shores of Japan?' Allen stiffened in her arms and Road took it as his way of responding without words.

….

Road walked through the doors into the small study room where Tyki sat in a chair beside the window. His legs were crossed as he sat slumped in the chair and a book wide open in his hand. Her gaze was composed as she gazed at the Noah of Pleasure.

'How did shounen take to the news that his friends have arrived?' Tyki asked gazing up from the book he was reading. Road shook her head and sighed as she wondered over to the window and sat on the sill.

'There was a reaction but Allen didn't say anything… he looked exhausted,' Road gazed out at the white Mediterranean town that was Noah's Ark, outside the window. Then she turned back to Tyki.

'You should see him,'

'He made it perfectly clear the last time that he didn't want to see me Road,' Tyki grumbled as he rummaged through his pant pockets and took out his cigarettes and put one in his mouth.

'Besides, shouldn't you begin preparation for the download?' He lit the cigarette and took a long drag from it. Road puffed her cheeks in irritation.

'I know that, Tyki-pon~' Road smirked as she saw Tyki twitch at the nickname that the Earl had given him.

'Please don't start Road,' Tyki groaned as he brushed his dark hair from his face and stood up. Road chuckled at him.

'Fine, I'll do my task while you visit Allen, okay?' Tyki didn't seem to argue as he grinded the cigarette into the ashtray and walked out of the room without another word.

There was always something fun about teasing Tyki and as of late, it had gotten more amusing for Road. With a Noah loving an exorcist, now that didn't happen everyday. But it got more interesting when the exorcist in question happened to be one of the Earl's disobeying actors.

It was entertaining to Road that most of the Earl's interludes had been upstaged by the white-haired boy numerous times. Even the Earl himself had expressed his glee when Allen no longer had a major part but was still just as dangerous.

His curse was still active even if his innocence had long since been destroyed.

Road bit back a laugh as she too left the room… she'd better get on with her task so that she could play with Allen later.

….

**I've been thinking and I think I have an idea of where I want to go now, I just don't know how long this will go on for… I am, however open to any outside ideas about what could happen so leave any ideas in your reviews!**

C=


End file.
